Never Ending Nights
by natnatnat2013
Summary: It's all about the mystery of understanding who she actually is and how she really feels about everybody it may have been challenging but at the end, there is a twist so I hope with all my best I can get it through and people actually enjoy it this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Summer nights

It was a summer night where Lizzie was once sleeping dreaming out of normal stuff such as her family, her Friends, but there was this always same dream she always had about different scenes she didn`t recognize really well normally all her dreams were based about something that had happened in her life in the early days but this…THIS was different. As she wandered off into the kitchen feeling sleepy from just waking up from bed since it was her last day of summer and tomorrow she was starting eighth grade and very soon high school. Being with her friends was something she always loved to do in her free time since she didn`t have any luxurious party`s just like Miranda had at her great huge expensive mansion, Lizzie was quite surprised she actually went to a middle school like hers. As Lizzie realized something she remembered to actually buy her supplies for school and her materials to actually use in class. There was a sudden knock most likely Winter doing her signal for Lizzie to go get it. As Lizzie eventually but slowly reached out to the stairs and got her hand in the door knob and grasped it and managed to finally say some few words out her mouth saying "PASSWORD" she said as Winter sighed and said "We still don`t have one DUMMY." Eventually, Lizzie realized it was really her, her silly old Best friend Winter Schneider. Winter struggled for air as she was being tightly hugged by Lizzie who was really excited to actually go out and skate while her dad was out for work or her mother was busy in a reunion. Lizzie stopped for a few moments to glare at the ice skating patch there was. Lizzie had no words but to grin at Winter with a big huge tear down her face. Winter knew that her original parents used to take her there to spend free time together and have picnics together as a family, but that was certainly age's way back. Lizzie was in shock for a few moments as she took a big breath and sighed. "Lizzie you ready?" Winter said as Lizzie turned her head to her way and asked "wait…WHAT NOW?!" "Come on Liz let`s go before we ran out of space and wouldn´t be able to skate anymore you hear!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 School supplies

Chapter 2: School supplies

"Liz wait up!" said Winter panting and breathing heavily as she tried catching up to her. "Winter look at this!, I finally did it!" exclaimed Lizzie as she did a triple jump in the air as Winter was trying to balance herself out. "Liz can please already help me out or are you just going to keep on being daft? "Winter said with a sour expression, Lizzie smiled as she stopped and kept on sliding to her way to help her get up. "You know someday I won`t be here anymore to help you get up and you will eventually have to do it all by yourself without MY help or ANYONE`S" said Lizzie in a serious half joyful tone as she sprang up to the fresh cold water bottles filled with ice, "Liz..."murmured Winter "Yes Winter..." whispered Lizzie into her ear asking "Why are we whispering?" "Cause Carl is here!", Carl was Lizzie`s and Winter`s enemy or you could say opponent since they were opponents in the math club were they always both ended up in the tie but Lizzie always knew that no matter how many times Winter lost she was still the smartest since she always made it up higher than Lizzie and always ended up in the final round with Carl and always finished off by fighting and the security coming upon the stage in public to stick them apart so they wouldn`t be so aggressive towards each other since that incident last year where Winter and Carl fell off the stage and Winter twisted her foot and Carl broke his arm as both of them were suffering from the pain and the bore some that they were currently passing through."Anyways...Let`s go for some ice cream and then we can actually go to buy my supplies for school so I have everything ready for tomorrow. After a few couple hours of buying things and ice cream they headed off to the supply store to buy her materials as she noticed Carly was there sitting in the bench, as usual, reading her books as Andrew turned around to see who came into the shop to help them out with their shopping cart, finally, Andrew noticed us and gasped and gave us a warm hug and asked us cheerfully "Wow it`s fancy seeing you guys here what do YOU my favorite friends need help with?", "We need school materials or supplies for Liz here," she said while following Andrew through the school supply area, "WOW there is a school supply area wow..I never knew that..." Liz and Andrew giggled as Andrew turned his back on them watching more new customers coming in with a confused look on their faces. "Guys I-" "We know, now go do your job!"

You guys are the best you know that right?"

"Of course, we do!"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The new year coming

Chapter 3: The new year coming

"Do you think you`ll need this?" asked Winter handing out a few pink folder with an image of dancing sheep, "Um I will just take this one…" said Lizzie rejecting the folder as she grabbed a green folder. "Well…I don`t really know what to buy since my mom had chosen the supplies since I wasn`t here" said Winter defending herself, *sigh* did Lizzie, "You know what I said!" "YES! yes I do know that..." said Winter in a sigh. "Lizzie, I got something that might be useful" said Andrew making her follow him "I`ll be right back Winter, be good while I`m gone and no fighting with the other customer about math problems OK" exclaimed Lizzie as she disappeared into the crowd of customers there was. It was sure full of people and quite chaotic at the same time since summer was ending all the parents and family went out to buy their school supplies.

"Liz..look it`s a mega super cool backpack! just like the one you wanted!" said Andrew while Lizzie gasped. "Oh my god!...thank you a lot Andrew but how do I exactly buy it if I only got enough money to buy the other supplies...?" said Lizzie looking down, "Simple I`ll give it to you for free!" said Andrew while Lizzie was choking and fainted. Andrew couldn`t hold it back anymore and started out laughing and crying tears of laughter. Winter had heard laughing so she went up to what took Lizzie and Andrew so long as she walked in the corner she found Lizzie with her jaw open and laying on the ground as Andrew was laughing it looked like he was going to as well faint of laughter. Winter had no choice but lay on the ground and look at the roof of the shop and the crowd put all their attention to the 3 persons lying on the floor such as Winter, Andrew, and Lizzie. After a few moment later they spent their while buying more stuff it was getting quite late and Lizzie decided to head back home she stopped and said thank you to Andrew who had given her the free backpack and helping her out as she headed out with Winter, together they were holding hands and in one of their hands they were carrying out the school supplies and the backpack as they were getting ready for tomorrow a whole new coming year together as always.


	4. Chapter 4 Almost Christmas

Chapter 4: Almost Christmas!

"Lizzie wake up it`s almost time to go!" Lizzie opened her eyes slightly only seeing a beam of light in her face with a bright ray of light directed into her eyes. Lizzie took 5 minutes to look at the ceiling, then finally she stood up and put up a good posture and went to freshen her face as she dressed up and headed down to the kitchen where she ate her favorite morning snack waffles with syrup, chocolate and butter with her hot cocoa since it was getting near winter and it was November. Lizzie chewed and swallowed hot cocoa making her want her to want to drink it all in one gulp. As she finished eating and brushed her teeth she opened the door where Winter was smiling and starting out by saying "Lizzie I have great news!" Winter shut the door behind her as Lizzie was still brushing her teeth Winter kept on talking more and more about the new coming festival were there was going to be multiple competition and the one Winter was most excited for was the math championship were you actually got to get $1,500 and get the award of the champion team of the math club. "That is how we will show Carl we can do better than him and I will make him pay for twisting my foot and he will regret making ME suffer for 2 months with a stupid cast on my foot!" exclaimed Winter as Lizzie was gargling the breath freshener in her mouth and spit it out into the sink. Winter looking another way saw that it was almost time for the bus to come and they both headed out into the bus stop were they always talked to their other friend Mia who was really good at singing and in math as well she joined the math club the other week when everyone was leaving for summer vacation. "Hey Mia!" they both exclaimed as Mia looked down and raised her head up to them and murmured "Is she gone...?" Winter and Lizzie gave her a look of confusion. " Who exactly is...SHE?" said Winter. "You know Miranda and britt...". "What did they do now?" said Lizzie and Winter in a sigh. " They kind of told me that if I thought I was becoming any better at singing I was really stupid cause everyone knows that I am horrible...that is what she said to me". "OK, WHERE IS SHE I WILL TEACH HER SOMETHING SHE WILL NEVER FORGET FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" hollered Winter. "WAIT A MINUTE Winter! NO that is not what we need to do, do not make flame go bigger!" said Lizzie, "that is not how you say it!" exclaimed Winter. "Look Winter we know she already means to us but why to make it worse you know..." said Lizzie trying to make her understand. "Liz she already treats us like if we were her puppets and always and will NEVER stop being mean to us if we don`t stand up for ourselves!" said Winter as the bus finally arrived. Lizzie knew that this Christmas was going to be hectic oh and she knew what was going to come!


End file.
